In the related art, a heating device in a beverage machine is usually a sealed container, and hot water in the sealed container is conveyed to a brewing device by means of pressure, so as to achieve an effect of beverage brewage. However, a safety hazard exists in a process of heating the sealed container. Additionally, the beverage machine has a large volume and unreasonable spatial layout, and is not convenient to use.